Distracted
by RequiemDreamer56
Summary: He had just gotten his new videogame and was so focused on it, that he ignored everything else in his life, including his girlfriend. Hinata gets fed up and decides that she needs to do something to get him away from that game.


**Distracted**

"Alright! My game finally arrived!" Naruto cheered. He threw the brown wrapping that the game had been encased in on the floor and skipped out the hallway and to the living room. He popped down in front of the tv and set the game down beside him. He grabbed his X-box which he had placed behind the stand that held the Tv last night while they were babysitting Ino's daughter and placed it down in front of the stand. He turned it on and placed the game inside. The game loaded up as he searched for his controller and memory card.

"I'm home! Naru-Kun?" Hinata, Naruto's cute little girlfriend called.

"In the living room Hina!" Naruto called as he plugged his controller in and slid the memory card into place. He heard her shut the door before he heard her footsteps coming towards the living room. He didn't turn to greet her, to enhanced in the opening of his game. He unraveled the controlllers cord and sat down on the couch. Hinata appeared in the door way of the living room and smiled when she saw her boyfriend lounging on the couch, his eyes glued to the screen.

She rolled her eyes and walked over to her boyfriend. She leans down once she reaches him and tries to give him a kiss on the cheek but he moves his head away. She frowns slightly and slumps down on the couch. She moves her gaze from her boyfriend and over to the Tv, watching as he choose his character and how they were going to look before clicking on the difficulty and then starting the game. The loading screen flashed for a few minutes before a deep voice began to explain the history of the game and the backstory of his character.

She frowns a little more as she stares at the screen. There was a flash of flesh and then Naruto's character appeared surrounded by beautiful, hour-glassed figured woman. They were running their pale, silky skinned hands up his characters naked chest. Naruto's character had a dirty smirk on his face as he stared at the four woman who were hanging off his body.

"Naru? What kind of game is this?" She asked. She covered her eyes immediately when Naruto's character began to slowly pull the bra the female had been wearing down so it revealed her full breast.

"Uh...I seriously didn't know it went this far Hina. Honest." He called out. His cheeks were flushed and he had glanced away from the screen to gaze over at his girlfriend. Her cheeks were just as red maybe even more so than his.

"W-why don't you um turn i-it off." She whispered out. She peeked slightly through her fingers to see if the screen had changed but quickly hid again when she saw the characters making their way to the bed.

"uhhhh." Naruto trailed off as a small box of choices appeared on the screen just before his character laid down. He bits down on his lip and glances over at his girlfriend before turning back to the screen. He shuffled through each of the choices before finally picking one. The smooth voice of his character shouted out from the Tv. Followed after that was the silky, seductive voice of the female his character was trying to bed. After a few minutes of conversation, another wheel of choices popped up.

Naruto searched through the choices before picking one that suited him the best. The game continued on. Naruto occasionally glanced over at Hinata but the pull of the story or of the conversation always had him turning back to the game instead. Hinata after a while got tired of sitting there with her eyes closed and got up. "I'm going to make dinner." She whispered. She waited a moment to hear if he would reply and when he didn't, she sadly sighed and moved along.

"Naru-Kun are you coming to bed?" She called as she stood in the middle of the stairs. When she got no reply, she made it the rest of the way down and walked into the living room. Naruto was still sitting on the couch, the controller clenched between his hands as he focused on his game. From what she could see from where she was standing, he was fighting some kind of large purpish black dragon with three horns along the front of its snout.

"Naru-Kun." She called again. No answer. She frowned slightly and then made her way over to the couch. She leans down and pressing her index finger against the side of his head. "Naru-Kun, it's late and you should be heading to bed now." She said.

"Just a few more minutes Hina. I'm just about to beat this boss." He said. He was squirming around on the couch, moving the controller this way and that way as his character jumped across the screen to stab the dragon through its back.

"But Naru..." She started. He lifted his hand to silence her. She frowned more and turned around on the couch so she was facing the Tv.

"Ssh Hina. I told you once I'm done defeating this boss then I'll go to bed." He said, not taking his eyes off the screen or the battle that was taking place.

"Naru I really think you should..."

"Not now Hina! Can't you see I"m doing something really important! I can't have you distracting me! Just go to bed or something!" He yelled out. Hinata gasped, shocked and hurt that he could say something like that to her. She pushed the hurt away a few minutes later and stood up.

"Fine then." She muttered before she stomped out of the room. Naruto barely noticed anything, too focused on his game.

xoxox

_Lavenderflower: What should I do though? He has been playing that game for 2 days now and he hasn't come to bed since he got it._

_Flowermypetals: You haven't done anything already?_

_Lavenderflower: I've tried plenty of times to get him to come to bed but he just brushes me off. He even yelled at me last night._

_Flowermypetals: WHAT? HE YELLED AT YOU!?_

_Lavenderflower: Not really yelled, more like just brushed me off and told me I was bothering him_

_Flowermypetals: OH HELL NO! Hina! You better your ass in there and get him off that game!_

_Lavenderflower: But how?_

_Flowermypetals: What? Your really asking that?_

_Lavenderflower: Yes. I don't know what to do anymore_

_Flowermypetals: Okay calm down girl. You want to get him off that game right?_

_Lavenderflower: Yes_

_Flowermypetals: Then there is only one way to do it_

_Lavenderflower: What?_

_Flowermypetals: You have to take his attention away from the game. You have to make yourself more interesting than that game_

_Lavenderflower: But how?_

_Flowermypetals: Your a smart girl Hina. You will figure it out_

_xoxox_

Hinata took a deep breath and steeled her nerves before she stepped inside the living room. Naruto as usual was sitting on the couch, his controller clenched in his hands as he moved his character around the battlefield. He was squirming about, moving his controller this way and that way, following the movements he wanted his character to go. It almost would have looked funny to Hinata if she wasn't so nervous about what she was about to do.

She took another deep breath, steeling herself before she stepped fully into the living room and made her way over to him. He didn't notice her, to focused on getting his character to dodge the swipe the enemy had tried to make at his head.

She took a seat on the couch, sitting as near of Naruto as she could get herself to be. She took a glance at the Tv and then at her boyfriend before she began her plan. Lifting her hand, she hooked a finger into her blouse and pulled it down slightly. "I-It's pretty hot in here, huh N-naru?" Hinata forced out. She pretends she is hot and fans herself with her other hand.

"Yea." Naru said, still not taking his eyes off the screen. Hinata frowned.

"I-It's so h-hot I m-might have to t-take my s-shirt off to get comfortable." Hinata stuttered out.

"Yea." Naruto mumbled, still contentrated on the game.

"O-okay..."She whispered. Her cheeks flushed a little bit as she lifts the bottom of shirt up and then over her head. She throws it behind her and glances over at Naruto from underneath her eyelashes. Still no reaction. 'Damn it.' Hinata screamed in her head. How could he still have no reaction? She was already half-naked and yet he didn't even turn to glance at her, not even once.

"A-Are you hot Naru?" She asked. Naruto shakes his head no.

"O-oh umm..."She trails off with a sigh. She pushed herself into action a few minutes later and pushed herself to move closer to Naruto. Once she was close enough that their arms were practically touching, she reached out and ran a finger down his shoulder blade. "Naru-Kun...I-I want to..Um" She stuttered. Her tongue suddenly felt like lead and it was hard to get the words out. Her face was probably as red as blood.

"Huh? You say something Hina?" He asked.

"I-I said that I w-want Ummm I w-want Naru-Kun t-to ummm..." She was trying to force it pass her lips but she just couldn't.

"Want me to what?'" He asks.

"W-Want Naru t-to t-to m-make l-lov-" Her face exploded and steam started pouring off her head. Her eyes rolled back and she landed face first in Naruto's lap.

"Hina! Hina! Hey what happened! Hey!" Naruto cried out.

xoxox

She could feel a cooling hand running through her hair. She could feel a wet towel resting against her forhead. A headache was hammering against her head but she was able to push the pain back for a moment to peel her eyes open. The first thing she saw when she opened her eyes was the ceiling of her's and Naruto's bedroom. She turned her head slightly to the side and saw Naruto's sleepy face. He was resting on the floor with an arm folded on the bed. His other arm was stretched out with is fingers tangled in her long locks.

His head was resting on the folded arm and his eyes were closed. He looked peaceful.

"Naru-Kun." She whispered soflty. A soft but lovable smile crossed her face as she slowly sat up. As she sat up, the wet towel that was placed on her forehead fell into her lap. She almost shrieked when the cold touched her bare thighs but she was able to stop herself before it escaped her lips. She didn't want to wake Naruto.

"I'm up Hina." Naruto called out, scaring Hinata. She jumped and fall back. Naruto lifts his head from his folded arm and gives Hinata a tired smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked a moment later.

"I-I'm okay now Naru. Thank you for taking care of me." She whispered out. Naruto smiled as he got up from his position on the floor and climbed on the bed.

"No Problem Hina but I am curious about something." He said. He snapped his socks off his feet and carried his legs so they were laying straight across the bed.

"About what?" Hinata asked as she sat up to look at him.

"What were you trying to tell me earlier?" He asked. He was staring imporingly at her. She flushed darker and clenched the sheets beneath her.

"U-um w-well I was j-just um w-well I mean I-I only w-want..." She was stuttering out nonsense, probably confusing Naruto further. Naruto however wasn't confused at all. Instead, he crawled across the bed till he was sitting in front of Hinata. He reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear and then left his hand rest against her cheek. There was a heated look in his eyes that Hinata missed because she was staring at her lap.

"Were you trying to seduce me Hyuga?" He asked suddenly. Hinata jumped and snapped her head up to stare at him.

"W-what? N-no that w-wasn't w-what I-I...I w-wasn't trying to ummm"

"You wanted my attention thought right?" He asked. Hinata bowed her head, hiding her red face from him. He chuckles quietly as he stares at his embarrassed girlfriend. "You were trying to ask me to forget my game and make love to you right?" He asked again. He chuckled when Hinata snapped her head up, staring wide-eyed at him. Her face was as red as he had ever seen it.

"N-Naru-Kun I-I j-just wanted..." She started but Naruto placed a finger to her lips to hush her.

"Its alright. If you wanted me to fuck you then all you had to do was say so." He said with a laugh before he tackled her down on the bed.

"N-Naru..." She moaned out as she stared up at him. He smiled down at her as he lowered his head down to hers. Though her originally plan had not worked, she still was able to get Naruto away from that game, and that was all that mattered to her.


End file.
